


Negotiations

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: "Well, hello, gorgeous." were the first words Roman ever spoke to Cinder Fall, and from there the conversation kept going, despite Neo's discomfort.Of course, Emerald wasn't exactly a fan of what was taking place, either, but what could she do--Cinder felt like it would be best if they got a little bit of outside help.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> CW for implied physical abuse mention towards the end, technically.  
> It's based around that little confrontation that we only get one line of spoken dialogue for in "Beginning of the End", before Cinder goes to talk to Adam so //shrugs

                Meeting a new client in a shady, run-down part of town was never anything new. Back alleys, shady taverns, inns that were falling apart... The two had seen just about every side of the city possible.

                It wasn't exactly Roman's favorite type of place to meet whoever they would be working with, but Neopolitan couldn't care less, really. She was happy that they just found someone that was going to pay them for their services.

 

                What was surprising, however, was the woman dressed in gold, red, and black, standing in front of their table, watching them with a sharp, cruel smile, and fiery, determined eyes. She seemed to be alone, though the table she had left behind shortly after Neopolitan and Roman took their seats had two other young street rats sitting at it.

                So, of course she wasn't alone.

 

                Roman, showing about as much self-preservation as always, let a smile slide onto his face as he leaned forward on his elbows, inspecting Cinder further. “Well, hello, gorgeous.” He chuckled, gesturing briefly at the chair that she stood in front of. “Pull up a seat, let's have a chat?”

                She obliged, linking her fingers and resting her chin on her hands as she inspected the two.

                “So,” Roman continued, slowly leaning back in his seat. “What's someone like you doing in a place like this?”

                “Oh, I'm looking for my new partners.” She smiled again, tilting her head slightly. “Perhaps you would be interested in the position.”

                “So it was you that we were supposed to meet here. So, what, do you have an ex that you want us to take care of? Family? Someone we need to deal with so you can get their life insurance money?”

 

                As the two continued to speak, Neopolitan continued to watch and observe their interactions—she didn't quite pay attention to Roman's, but the woman in front of them proved to be someone of interest. Someone that _concerned_ her.

                For a sadist, Neopolitan wasn't too fond of picking fights she knew that she couldn't win. She wasn't interested in doing a job that would dig her own grave.

                And something about this woman radiated the feeling of despair, the feelings of decay and loss.

 

                “If your friend would be so kind as to not pull a blade on me from under the table?” She offered a falsely-sweet smile from Roman to Neopolitan, her eyes locking on Neo's.

_Of course she noticed._ Neo thought to herself.

                “It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.” Her eyes narrowed, though her smile remained the same. “You don't have anything to worry about. I'm just looking for something that will benefit _all_ of us.”

 

                Neopolitan, with her eyes still locked on Cinder's, slowly slid her knife back into her coat's sleeve.

                “Now, as we were saying... You two would mostly be getting military equipment and dust for us.”

                “Sounds easy enough,” Roman smirked. “that we can-”

                “Your first few jobs will be to rob dust from the local stores and warehouses, just as a test.”

 

                Their conversation continued, and from afar, Emerald and Mercury were almost as displeased and distrusting as Neopolitan.

                “I still don't think this is necessary.” Emerald muttered under her breath, stealing a brief glance at the three. “Everything was fine whenever it was just me and Cinder.” She glanced up at Mercury, a small and brief smile curling on her lips. “And I guess it's pretty alright having you around, too.”

                Mercury yawned, stretching so that his feet could rest in Cinder's abandoned chair. “How much longer do you think we're gonna be here?”

                “Way too long, honestly.”

                “I wish she would just let us go back to camp.”

                “I don't trust him, so it's better if we're here with her.”

                “Negotiating with a rat is some pretty shady shit, I mean.” Mercury shrugged a bit. “She has money on her side, though. I doubt she'll need us.”

                Emerald went quiet, her eyes once again set on the three—specifically Neopolitan. “She tried to pull a weapon out. I guess Cinder caught her...”

 

                “Hey, your face? Where she slapped you. That actually looked like it hurt like a bitch.”

                “I'm fine.” Emerald murmured, glancing over at him before averting her gaze. “I just... Spoke out of turn.”

                “Huh.” Mercury, pausing, looked down at the cup of water he had been drinking from. “Well, I dunno. It felt unnecessary if you ask me.” With nothing left in the cup, he slowly stood to his feet. “She's coming back, I guess we're set?”

                “Oh,” Emerald quickly rose, keeping her palms flat on the table while she looked at Cinder with an expecting, hopeful gaze. “how did it go?”

                “He'll start working for us tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking fanfic requests--submit your requests to BlakeBelladonna on Pillowfort, or to softsnowdrop on tumblr!


End file.
